Oswin Hart
Appearance: ' Oswin is a small and well traveled monk. He has small pointed ears and a short stature, as befitting a halfling. His typical outfit would be a pack, a pole like weapon, a pouch filled with small projectile like weapons, and a simple gi. As befitting halfling culture, he never wears shoes. His skin is tanned through travel as his eyes are brown and full of optimism. '''Apperance post robbery: ' After getting robbed by Quicklings, he changed his outfit to a dark gi with gloves over the bandages over his ring. He then tied a red silk belt across his waist. He also found a series of scars across his body, they were caused by the massive amount of short swords that the Quicklings held. 'Personality: ' Oswin is a caring sort who tries his best to see the best in people. While his grief over his wife does cause him to have a few moments of legitimate rage, he tries his best to keep those moments few and far between. He has a general outlook on life that simply states that, no matter how bad things get, no matter how desperate things may seem, to always look on the bright side of life. He has even said in passing that this is why he does not fear death. '''Time as a Wee One: Oswin grew up as the son of a poor chef couple in the busy port city of Pearlside. He was a good kid, a bit of a scamp at times, but he would always make sure to try his hardest at everything that he did, even if he reasonably shouldn't have. He was friends with a light-foot halfling who went by the name Gorin Rockfist. They were a couple of silly trouble makers who would pull pranks all across town. Gorin would later become a druid of the circle of the land and eventually work alongside the beach as a fishing inspector to ensure that the fishermen coming in weren't ruining any populations. Teenage Years: As a teenager, he would work hard in his parent's restaurant. It was from them that he learned how to cook basically anything. While working as a waiter, he saw the most adorable rock gnome in history walk in. She was the greatest thing to ever happen to Oswin's life. Her name was Marie. After his shift, the two started talking and, after some very awkward flirting, the two managed to schedule a date at her place. Brief dates led to longer dates, which led to romantic dinners and whatnot. Over the coarse of a few years, the two had become quite an item, nearly inseparable. The two would even teach each other their skills. He taught her how to cook, and she taught him how to cut and polish gemstones. Finally, after pampering her with a selection of the greatest dishes that he could make, Oswin came up to his girlfriend, got down on one knee and presented her a ring containing an emerald, Marie's favorite gem, that he himself had cut. He had tried his hardest to get it just right, but he could never match Marie in gem cutting. With tears in her eyes, she happily accepted this. As a Young Adult: They lived happily ever after, at least until Oswin was 25 years old. You see, not a week after his birthday tragedy struck. A hurricane swept the shores of Pearlside. While it would have been foolish, Oswin chose to leave his wife and go outside, hoping to help out as many people as possible. After hours of frantic searching and panic, he had managed to rescue over one hundred different men, women, and children from nature's wrath. When the storm had passed, he felt like a hero, someone to be remembered. The citizens of Pearlside did too, going so far as to call him the Hero of the Hurricane. However, that feeling of joy would come to pass as he found what remained of his house. The winds and waters were so powerful that a small boat, about the size of a yacht, had crashed into his home. He called out with his silent speech to his wife, hoping to whatever god would listen that she would answer. There was no response. After searching frantically, he found her cold and limp body on the floor. According to reports from the local physician, she had died due to drowning. When the yacht crashed into Oswin's house, it had caused a bunch of rubble to fall and block the trap door to the basement that she was hiding in. Too many holes led water into the basement and drowned the poor woman, taking Oswin's love with her. After the Tragedy: This broke Oswin. He had lost his better half due to something that he couldn't punch. After a while, he started to blame himself. If he had forgone what he had thought was right, he could have protected Marie from her unjust fate. Her funeral was grand. Everyone in town showed up and gave their condolences. Oswin did as well. To this day, he leaves a small emerald in a locked box next to her headstone once a year. Nobody, not even the thief's guild, would dare to steal from it. With nothing left for him in Pearlside, he left with as much of his old life that his little body could carry. Over the past five years, he had been focusing, trying to find answers for a simple question. What will I do now that the one person that I loved is gone? After pondering this for a few weeks on the road, he met an old human monk named Shen Lee. The two became quick friends as Shen would train Oswin as he helped him through his problems. The training was tough and difficult, but it eventually allowed Oswin to think on his toes and move his body in ways that are anything but conventional. The downside of this is, the second he becomes predictable, he just ends up wasting energy. Due to old age, the old man collapsed on the side of the road that the two were traveling on. He was on his deathbed. Before he slipped through the mortal coil, he gave Oswin three things. First, he gave him his Guandao, in case if he ever needed to use it. He also gave him a word of advise, "Remember Oswin, Don't let the past define what you do in the future. Just focus on the present. Remember to always look on the bright side of life." Afterwards, he gave his last gift to ensure his legacy. The two clasped hands as Shen transferred all of his ki into Oswin. After doing so, his body turned to cherry blossoms as another figured in Oswin's life left him. From that point on, he decided to make sure that others won't have to feel the pain that he felt from losing both his wife and his friend. Before Joining the Guild: He acted as a wanderer, helping those that need it and doing whatever he can to sustain himself. He prefers not to fight, and offers foes a chance to surrender before battle, but they will need to learn that his mercy does not mean weakness. He hoped to approach the terrors around him with a gentle smile and a swift jab. Category:Player Character